Warner Brothers Fantastic Amazing Parade
Warner Brothers Fantastic Amazing Parade is a parade and is a gift of Warner by his 95th anniversary. All Units *First Stars/Opening **Freakzoid **Pinky and the Brain **Wakko, Dot and Yakko **Bosko, Honey, Foxy, Roxy, Piggy and Fluffy **Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Tillie Hippo, Woolie the Mammoth, Cranston Goat and T.W. Turtle **Buster, Gwendolyn, Fred and Tortellini **Odette and Derek *Harry Potter **Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid and Draco Malfoy **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *The Hobbit **Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur **Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin Oakenshield *IT **Pennywise *I Am Legend **Zombies **Dr. Robert Neville, Anna Montez and Ethan *Justice League **Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Latern and Flash **Superman and Batman *Osmosis Jones **Frank DeTorre, Shane DeTorre and Hector Cruz **Leah Estrogen, Tom Colonic, Mayor Paul Spryman and Dander **Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones and Drixenol *Quest for Camelot **Ruber, Devon, Cornwall, Juliana and King Arthur **Kayley and Garrett *The Iron Giant **Dean McCoppin and Annie Hughes **Iron Giant and Hogarth Hughes *Teen Titans **The Brain, General Immortus, Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah **Trigon, Blackfire and Slade **Brother Blood, H.I.V.E. Headmistress, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, Private H.I.V.E. and See-More **Argent, Bushido, Gnarrk, Herald, Hot Spot, Jericho, Kid Flash, Killowat, Kole, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bobby, Pantha, Red Star, Terra, Thunder, Lightning, Tramm, Wildebeest and Wonder Girl **Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Más and Menos **Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven *The Lego Movie **Emmet Brickowski and Lucy "Wyldstyle" *Storks **Junior, Tulip, Hunter, Alpha and Beta *Loonatics Unleashed **Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner *Adult Swim **Harvey Birdman and Space Ghost **Robot Chicken **Mr. Pickles **Meatwad, Master Shake and Frylock **Rick and Morty *Unikitty **Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Mucha Lucha **Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea and El Rey *Cartoon Network **OK, Rigby, Peridot, Gumball, Penny, Numbuh 1, Mac, Jake, Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Lazlo, Johnny Bravo, Raj and Clam **Mordecai, Steven Universe, Finn Mertens, Bloo, Blossom, Ben Tennyson, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ed, Double D and Eddy *Tiny Toons **Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Fifi La Fume, Gogo Dodo, Shirley McLoon, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Sweetie Pie, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper *Modern Stars/Finale **Spike, Butch, Tuffy, Quackers and Toodles **Tom, Jerry, Peep, Two Martians and Grob **Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley **Shaggy Rogers, Crystal (his real/alien form), Scooby Doo and Amber (his real/alien form) **George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Angela Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Rosie, Astro and Orbitty **Rudy-2, Lucy-2, Teddy-2, Apollo Blue, Fergie Furbelow, Bertie Furbelow and Gertie Furbelow **Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, The Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Captain Caveman, Funky Phantom, Maguila Gorilla, Hong Kong Phooey and Jonny Quest **Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear, Boo-Boo, Ranger Smith and Rachel Johnson **Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Betty Rubble, Barney Rubble, Hoppy and Dino **Top Cat, Trixie, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook and Officer Charlie Dibble **Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect, Tiny, Bella, I.Q. Ickly, Pandora Pitstop, Captain Dash, Polly, Bugsy, Bluebeard and Davey Bones **Daffy Duck and Tina Russo **Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, Squeaks, Willie E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian and Pepé Le Pew **Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny Category:Warner Bros.